


Just Married

by YellowPencils



Category: The Doctor Blake Mysteries
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-16
Updated: 2016-03-16
Packaged: 2018-05-27 02:12:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6265528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YellowPencils/pseuds/YellowPencils
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jean and Lucien return home after getting married.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just Married

Jean and Lucien had opted for a quiet wedding, which they both felt was appropriate for a second marriage. After the early-afternoon ceremony they had gone to a local restaurant for a meal and then headed home.

Lucien's work prevented them having a honeymoon until later in the year, but Charlie was staying with a friend for a few days, allowing them some time alone.

Arriving home, Jean squealed as she was swept up in Lucien's arms and carried across the threshold, then swiftly put down again once they were inside, Lucien rubbing his back.

"I told you not to do that. I'm too heavy!" Jean said, unable to hide her smile, pleased that he had done it anyway.

"It's not your weight, Jean. It's my age!" Lucien replied, putting a hand on her back, "Now, shall we have a cup of tea?"

"That sounds perfect. I'll go and do it, you sit down."

_"I'll_ make it," Lucien insisted, "You go and sit down. Reĺax."

"If you're sure," Jean leaned forward to kiss his cheek gently, then headed for the living room.

Lucien went to the kitchen and made two cups of tea, carrying the tray into the living room and placing it on the coffee table.

"Here you are, Mrs Blake," he said as he sat down next to her on the sofa.

"Mrs Blake! That's going to take some getting used to!"

Lucien reached out to squeeze her hand before they picked up their cups and sat enjoying their tea in silence for a few minutes.

"Today was perfect, Lucien," Jean said, breaking the silence.

"It was, Jean. And you looked beautiful. Still do."

"You've told me that already. Several times," Jean ran a hand through her hair self-consciously.

"And I will continue to tell you. Because it's the truth," Lucien replied seriously.

"It's just a bit of extra make-up. And a new lipstick," she waved a hand dismissively.

Lucien put his now-empty cup back on the coffee table and turned to face Jean, who put her own cup down before shifting so that she was facing him. He took both of her hands in his.

"It has nothing whatsoever to do with make-up, Jean Blake. With or without make-up, you are the most beautiful woman I have ever met."

Jean blushed and looked away shyly, but Lucien pulled one away hand from hers to allow him to push her chin up with his index finger until their eyes met. He kissed her softly on the lips.

"I love you," he said in a low voice.

"I love you, too," Jean replied, with a shy smile.

They kissed again, and then again, each one deeper, and longer, than the one before. Finally, Jean pulled back, both of them a little breathless.

"Lucien," she began, a bit flustered, "Can we...I mean...do you think we could..."

"You can have anything you want today, Jean. What is it?"

She took a deep breath, "Can we go to bed?"

_"Now?"_ Lucien looked at his watch, surprised, "It's not even 7pm, are you that tired?"

Jean cleared her throat, "No, I...uh..."

Lucien continued to look confused.

"We just got _married,"_ Jean whispered, blushing again, "It's our _wedding night."_

Lucien raised a hand to his neck, pulling at his collar, suddenly having a little trouble breathing. Then he cleared his throat nervously.

_"Oh._ Oh. Well. I see."

"We don't have to," Jean said hurridly, "It's fine. I just thought..."

"No. Jean. I mean," Lucien took a deep breath, "I'm sorry. I just wasn't expecting..."

"No, don't, forget I said anything." Jean stood up and picked up the tray holding the empty cups, taking it into the kitchen.

Lucien followed her. As she put the tray down, he placed his hands on her shoulders and spoke quietly.

"Jean, I'm sorry if I offended you. It's just that we've never...never even talked about...that. To be honest, I wasn't sure if you'd be...interested in that...sort of a relationship. I don't want you to think I was just wanted to..."

"Lucien," Jean interrupted, turning to face him, "This is a _marriage._ I'm your _wife._ And I want to _love_ you as a wife. If you want me to, that is."

"Of course I do. I love you. And I want to love you like a husband. But...well...it's been a very long time, Jean."

"And you don't think it hasn't for me? I'm sure it hasn't changed much," she giggled nervously, "And if it has...I'm sure we'll manage to figure it out."

Lucien held Jean's gaze for a few moments, moving one hand off her shoulder to brush a strand of hair from her face.

"I didn't want to rush you. Just because we're married now, it doesn't mean we can't wait."

"I think we've done enough waiting, don't you, Lucien?" Jean kissed him on the lips, hard, but pulled away quickly.

She took a step away from him and held a hand out, raising her eyebrows in a question.

Lucien took her hand in his and, only half a step behind, followed her to their bedroom.


End file.
